Behind the mask
by frag2k13
Summary: AU. What if Naruto had met the Kyuubi earlier in life after a chance meeting, what if Hinata had been the cause, what if they decided to get stronger together, how will this effect the fate of Konoha and the Elemental Nations? Smarter Naruto, more powerful Naruto, Hanyou Naruto and Hinata. NarutoxHinataxHarem
1. The truth behind the masks

**A/N: I started writing this after reading the first few chapters of Tossing Away the Masks by SliceNDicer8 it's good stuff, and wanted to put my own take on it. This should be aimed at a larger audience than my other fic so maybe I will get more feedback? Version note below will change as I find errors.**

**Rated M for safety**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.**

**V 1.1**

Key:

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

'_Telepathic communication between human/Hanyou'_

"**Powerful entity speech"**

**'Powerful entity thought'**

**Konoha Ninja Academy - Graduation Day**

Laughter and cheer filled the grounds of the academy as parents congratulated their children on passing the first stages of their journeys into the world of ninjas, but amongst the smiles, scowls aimed at 1 of the 2 people sitting near the tree, the only two who failed the exam, the orange 'kill me now' jump-suited Uzumaki Naruto village prankster and Pariah and the shy Hyuga Hinata.

"You sure about this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly a blush on her face.

"Trust me we wait here for a while and then find a quiet place where he can find us." Naruto flashed her his trademark foxy grin.

An hour later the two sat on the roof of the academy looking dejected at their failure, it was at this time their target made his entrance.

"I thought I might find you here, you know I must say both of you were so close to passing the exam its quite a shame, I guess I will be teaching you two again next year." The white haired chunin named Mizuki drawled a cold smirk hidden on his face.

Naruto's smirk was hidden from Mizuki's view before he schooled it, turning to face the instructor he pulled his trademark saying.

"Oh yeah? Well it doesn't matter if I'm stuck as student, someday I'm going to be Hokage and then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important. Believe it." Naruto pointed directly at Mizuki.

"And you?" Mizuki looked at the shy girl.

"Y-yes, I w-will be a g-great Kunoichi too and m-maybe father will finally see I c-can be an asset to the clan." Hinata's voice trailed off, but she kept eye contact.

Mizuki sighed like he was defeated the smirk hidden, "Ok, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but there is a way for you both to graduate, you just need to show some stealth skill by retrieving the scroll of seals and each learning 1 technique from it, but you can't tell anyone this or they will increase the guards and make it impossible. When you get the scroll you need to go to the old cabin outside the village walls, do you think you're up for this"

The two students nodded their assent and rushed off to get the scroll both themselves and Mizuki grinning coldly.

Night-time had quickly descended on the hidden village, but it was anything but quite, the village's ninja forces were out en mass, Chunin, Jonin and ANBU were rushing around the village looking for the orange clad boy who had stolen the scroll of sealing from under the Hokage's nose.

Only two ninja's knew where to find the person in question the white haired Chunin Mizuki and Iruka the pineapple haired Chunin and friend of the boy, both ninja's had separately headed for the shack in the forest just outside Konoha's walls.

"Hey fuzzy was right the first technique was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I guess we can learn something else and if we are caught early we can still pass." Naruto chuckled

**'I know your mother calls me that kit but I really don't like be called fuzzy.' **a deadpan voice permeated both Naruto and Hinata's minds.

'Well you said we can't call you furry as that was more us Kurama-Sensei, though it's not much for us either' Hinata laughed at the entity.

'**I think I picked the wrong students.' **The entity sighed. **'Don't worry too much about learning from this you will have it soon enough.'**

The two students decided to start learning the Bunshin Daibakuha while waiting for their target to appear, after two hours of trying to blow up clones the two sat together, their clothes ragged and dirty but otherwise they were happy.

Their rest was broken by the arrival of a Chunin with an oversized head.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Iruka's head returned to his original size. "You two are in so much trouble."

"Damn, caught early but I guess we can pass, I mean we learned a new technique like Mizuki-sensei told us too." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Mizuki? Naruto what did he tell you?" Iruka calmed down hearing about his friend.

"He told us that if we got the scroll and learned something from it we could graduate, kind of like a secret way a test of stealth and information gathering."

Before anymore could be said the offender himself arrived standing on a tree branch looking down on the trio with disdain.

"Well, I thank you for delivering me the scroll brats, now hand it over and I will make your death quick, sorry Iruka you will die too, I can then bring the scroll to Orochimaru-sama and sell the girl to Kumo." Mizuki laughed.

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped, **'Damn what happened to the days when villains just did what they were planning and didn't ham it up, I guess he isn't that bright. I mean it's like a ninja explaining their Jutsu to the enemy when using it.' **Kurama sighed.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?" Iruka pleaded to his friend.

"Come on Iruka, why are you defending him?" Mizuki's face twisted into an insane grin, "After all he's Kyuubi no Yoko, hahaha."

A brief moment of silence around the forest as the four faced off, Iruka looking horrified more at Mizuki's breaking the Hokage's law, and Mizuki with the insane slasher smile plastered on his face, Naruto merely looking at his nails.

"Yeah I knew that, it was kind of obvious really." Naruto smirked stunning both the Chunin. "I mean I was born on the day of the attack and it explained why I am shunned, but honestly do all you people have marbles for eyes."

"What, what do you mean demon?" Mizuki spat.

"It was a sealing not a reincarnation you teme, I got the fox inside me you really think the Yondame was that unskilled?" Naruto flashed a wicked grin mirrored by Hinata. "Still you broke the Hokage's law which is death but I will leave you alive for the interrogation department."

Naruto handed the scroll to Iruka before both Naruto and Hinata made the clone seal hand sign a brief flare of chakra and the woods were filled with clones of both Hinata and Naruto.

The Naruto clones looked at the Hinata ones, "You stop his chakra, and I'll break his legs."

Mizuki's screams filled the woods while Iruka looked on in awe.

The three returned to Konoha Iruka carrying Mizuki, the Hokage one Sarutobi Hiruzen greeting them flanked by three ANBU a small scowl on his face though the tissues up his nose diminished that.

"Iruka what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage had tried to see what had happened on his crystal ball but some outside force had blocked it.

"Lord Hokage, instructor Mizuki had informed both Naruto and Hinata that they would pass should they steal the scroll and learn a Jutsu from it." Iruka placed Mizuki on the ground. "He was attempting to steal it himself killing Naruto and selling Hinata to Kumo in the process."

The Hokage nodded "And how do we know this is correct."

"Because the insane baka told us comic book villain style, before he got his ass kicked by mine and Hinata-chan's Kage Bunshin." Naruto struck a victory sign.

The Hokage put his pipe in his mouth nodding thoughtfully, "I see, Lion-san take Mizuki down to Ibiki get him to find out what he knows." The Hokage looked at the 3 others, "You three in my office."

The three stood in front of the Hokage as he sat behind his desk, power radiating off the grizzled old man once known as the Professor and God of Shinobi.

"Ok, Naruto I want a full explanation on what happened and how you two managed to learn a B-rank Jutsu but not its most basic form?"

Naruto and Hinata sighed together, they knew they would have to tell him someday, "Ok Jiji, but lose the ANBU and seal the room it's an S rank secret though Iruka should stay I trust him."

The Hokage nodded and the hidden ANBU left the office in a blur of motion, the door was closed by Iruka as the Hokage placed a privacy seal on the room.

"First off how did you know Mizuki was an enemy?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto grinned hands behind his head, "Easy he smelled of snake, only one other person smells like that and she told me it was because of some guy named Orochimaru who was a very bad man."

"Hai, when Naruto-kun told me he smelled it on Mizuki and seeing how Anko-nee-san didn't know anyone else that was a defector we kept tabs on him, he gave Naruto-kun a Chunin level exam when we found out we knew he was up to something." Hinata interjected her usual shy nature vanished.

Naruto nodded, "I could have finished the exam easily and passed but catching the teme made more sense if this Orochimaru is as bad as Anko-chan says."

The Hokage nodded while Iruka looked stunned, both the students clearly had been hiding their talents but then again a good ninja did. The question about how they knew Anko could be addressed later.

"Ok explain how you know about the Kyuubi secret."

"She speaks to us when we meditate." Hinata shrugged.

"What how? Why?" Iruka spluttered.

The two nodded back and made the hand seals "Kai" a brief plume of smoke covered the two before clearing. The two people in front of the Hokage looked different.

Naruto's hair had taken on an orange colour, a pair of fox ears twitching in his hair, his blue eyes now had slits, his canine teeth had elongated a little and his whisker marked had grown more pronounced.

His orange jacket had also changed into a tight black t-shirt showing off his toned physique with two orange nine tail foxes emblazoned on the shoulders with grey flak style vest the Uzumaki crest on its back, a pair of black ninja trousers with holsters and reinforced hiking trainers, a single fox tail swinging lazily behind him.

Hinata's hair had gained orange tints and was down to her mid back with fox ears peaking from the top of her head, her pale pupil less eyes now had slits and slightly elongated canines peeking out of her mouth.

A mesh top was covered by a black v neck t-shirt with the same fox emblem on the shoulders and grey flak type vest without a crest, the same trousers and trainers as Naruto and tail that was strangely rubbing against Naruto's.

Both the Hokage and Iruka couldn't hide their surprise at this, the powerful Henge had fooled everyone, but no malice could be felt even with the grins plastered on both the Hanyou's faces.

"Well this has been our form for about 7 years now, though we do age somewhat, but even that will slow or stop when we hit our late teens." Naruto flashed his now more aptly fox like grin.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, his mind turning had the fox somehow controlled Naruto and for how long? How had the Hyuga girl wound up like it too, he knew they had been friends for a few years but none of the ANBU or even the Hyuga had raised an alarm but with them it was usually a 'clan matter'.

The fact the village was still intact raised a few questions, especially considering how the villagers treated him. Both Naruto and Hinata returned to their human forms.

"Ok I guess we need to get this from the start." The Hokage asked earning a nod from the two.

**Flashback – 7 years ago**

A 5 year old Naruto sped through the dark winding streets of Konoha ignoring the glares from those residents still out late, a grin on his face as his latest prank had been a success, he had once again outrun the angry shop keepers and his ANBU guards including the weird ANBU guards.

Dodging down another alley he found himself outside a large enclosed area of the town a fan shaped symbol adorning the walls, the compound belonging to the Uchiha. Running parallel to the holdings of the police force he noticed a familiar mop of dark hair being cornered by a drunken member of the clan.

"Damn Hoogah, sthink yoush so high and mytee." The man drawled as he staggered causing the small girl to back against a wall.

Naruto had met the shy girl a few months ago when he tried to stop her being bullied he had been beaten up for his trouble. But that didn't matter someone had not looked at him with cold eyes or disdain and she was cute.

"Hey leave the girl along." Naruto rushed in tackling the guy to the floor.

Naruto stood in front of the scared girl, the drunk got up eyeing the new arrival.

"Damn ish the demon brat, outta the way you little teme I gosh business with sha girl." The man slurred.

Naruto held his ground keeping himself between the girl and man. He wasn't sure about this 'demon' comment but chalked it up to the drunken state the man was in.

Before he could make a move of his own, the man had pulled out a kunai his eyes turning red and he charged wildly at Naruto, the shock of the tactic had rendered him immobile and he felt the cold metal enter his stomach before a warm wet sensation spread around the wound as he fell to the ground, darkness assailed him the last thing he saw were tears in the big white eyes of the girl.

**Mindscape**

Naruto woke up looking around the dark dank corridor, a brief look at his stomach showed the wound had gone. A shallow layer of water covered the ground and pipes running along the drab brown walls. Looking around he could hear a noise coming from his left with no clue as to where he was he headed towards what he hoped would be an exit.

Following the twisting maze of corridors he arrived at a barred section a single lock with a piece of paper over it the word 'seal' written on it, the sound was coming from the other side of the gate it was the sound of breathing.

"**Well, well, well look what the fox dragged in, so I finally get to meet my new jail."**

The creature on the other side of the gate moved closer a giant orange fox with many tails flicking around, strangely the fox had more human abate furry looking front arms rather than normal fox like claws complete with opposable thumbs.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Naruto yelled back, "And where am I you teme?" Naruto wasn't sure what a teme was but taken with the context the drunk had used it, it was most likely an insult.

"**Hahaha, the kit has spunk I like that, but calling a lady a teme is wrong, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko as you humans call me, but my name is Kurama, I am sealed within you and since you're dying we get to meet."**

"Wait you're inside me? Is that why everyone's always chasing me around and hates me it's because of you being sealed inside me?"

"**No kit, they hate you because they think you are me, your father sealed me inside you when you were born but the timing also made people think he merely reincarnated me as you." **Kurama flashed a toothy smile** "To think those foolish humans can't tell the difference between a jail cell and its occupant." **

"Wait you said I was dying, is this it? I don't want to die wouldn't that set you free? Isn't that bad?" Naruto panicked.

"**No if you die I will die too, but I can give you some of my chakra, it will heal you and you can save that cute girl, maybe this time you won't end up face down in the dirt, well for too long anyway."**

"There must be a catch, what's to stop you from taking over my body and wrecking the village again?"

"**For this brief power there is no catch, I need you alive to live myself, but for more power, well I will tell you if you agree, but for now get up and protect that girl, I want to see if you have the potential."**

**Konoha**

For anyone who fought against the Kyuubi 5 years ago, they would recognise the surge of chakra, thankfully it was small scale and the ninja was too drunk to notice, smoke coming off the floored Naruto as his wound healed.

The boy stood up his eyes red and slit like a demon, his canine teeth long and hands claw like, a feral roar escaped his mouth as he charged the Uchiha, the man heard the commotion and turned just in time to get a demon powered uppercut his head snapping back as he sailed through the air landing in a crumpled heap unconscious, the move was neither flashy or skilled.

**'Well Taijutsu is something we're going to have to work on' **Kurama stated inside Naruto's head. **'Now grab the girl and run, more will be coming and it will be painful for you.'**

"Let's go, quickly." Naruto grabbed the small girls' hand.

The two children ran through the streets until they found themselves on the Hokage monument looking out over the village, Naruto had returned to his normal look during the run he looked over at the girl as she tried to catch her breath.

"Seems you have a talent for getting in trouble." Naruto chuckled. "Guess this time I got off better, you OK?"

The young Hyuga nodded, looking at the blonde this was the second time he had saved her from someone, she didn't like being weak and today it had almost killed her saviour.

"I-I'm sorry, I c-can't do anything o-on my own, a-and that man didn't like my c-clan we don't get a-along s-since our clans are cousins a-at least that's w-what I was told."

Naruto nodded, he didn't really know much about interclan politics or the clans themselves but knew that both clans had similar Kekkei Genkai at least in terms of it being eye based.

'Ok fox, I'll accept your offer of power but only after you tell me what the price is."

Naruto had to admit the feeling of power that coursed through him during his short fight was exhilarating, with more of that power maybe the villagers would stop attacking him and he could protect people like her.

'**Simple your form will change, but we will need two new seals to work a fusion seal and a reverse version of my current one.'**

'What will they do?' Naruto almost spoke out but managed to think it instead.

Kurama sighed. **'The fusion seal will result in changing your form, you will be a half demon or Hanyou, it will be a temporary seal to help with the new chakra type, the reverse seal will do the opposite of your current one, rather than blend my chakra with yours it will blend small amounts of your chakra with mine. You can remove all three seals in about 8 years, when your coils are more matured.'**

'What will that accomplish?'

'**You can hide your new nature from the village by continuing to use your father's seal, that is unless the idea of pitchfork wielding villagers is your idea of training, though that does sound fun.'**

Naruto sighed outwardly causing Hinata to flinch,

"A-ano." Hinata squeaked

'**Ask her if she wants to get stronger, she's timid but maybe she has an ember we can stoke, your village is always going on about the will of fire but it's mostly smouldered out here.'**

"Hey Hinata, you want to get stronger? I want to protect those precious to me but I need to get stronger, if so we can train together."

Hinata nodded nervously her father was getting annoyed with her nature and lack of skill and with a sibling on the way the elders might push her into the branch clan only compounded her quite personality, wouldn't this boy become angry at her too someday?

"Y-yes I want to get stronger." Hinata tried to show some spirit but the blush, pupiless eyes and downcast expression didn't show much of it.

'**Hehe, the will is there, she will be a wonderful mate in the future, and we can start soon'**

"Mate?" Naruto asked out loud causing Hinata to cock her head in confusion.

'Will she want to train with me though? If she finds out I'm the container?'

'**Just repeat everything I tell you to say.'**

With Kurama's prompting Naruto relayed everything to the young Hyuga, several emotions washed over her face learning he had the feared demon inside him but fear and hatred weren't amongst them, Naruto was starting to like the girl more and more, someone who didn't judge him on something out of his control, but soon he would be in control of himself.

"So that's the idea, Kurama says that she can transfer some chakra into you and you would become stronger too, and would be able to hear her." Naruto animatedly finished.

**Hokage's Office - Present day**

"Anyway after working out the details, I bit Hinata-chan on the wrist and Kurama pours half her chakra into her turning Hinata-chan into a Hanyou too, Kurama was able to show us the Demon Henge to hide our new appearances."

Sarutobi sat back in his chair what he had just been told had certainly shocked him, a small part of him wanted the Uchiha member brought up on charges of drunken assault but after the massacre it was obviously pointless.

"But how could the Kyuubi split her chakra? Didn't Minato seal the Yin half inside himself?" Sarutobi enquired.

Naruto's smile faded slightly when hearing about his father but his smile returned brightly, "Well the thing about Yin and Yang is they have small amounts of their opposites in them, the reverse seal I made increased the amount of Yin in the Yang chakra until she had an even amount of both before she mixed a little of each back into the other."

The Hokage puffed his pipe the idea had made sense and melding some Yin and Yang back into its opposite would allow the same thing to happen again if anything went wrong or they wanted to make more Hanyou later, both ideas chilled the Hokage slightly.

"So what sort of training did you two undergo?" Iruka spoke for the first time in a while.

"We trained mostly in physical aspects first, strength training, stamina and endurance along with Taijutsu training, we did some chakra control exercises too just to help strengthen our coils but most of this was done in the forest of death over the years we began more complex training." Hinata answered.

**Forest of Death – 6 years ago**

Naruto and Hinata washed themselves up in the stream after another hard Taijutsu practice in the forest of death, the Hyuga heiress had improved her confidence in the last year but still wouldn't wash with Naruto something he didn't understand, Kurama didn't help any telling him it was a 'girl thing'.

The current gravity seals on both were off, giving the muscles a rest, even with only a year's training Naruto had noticed a good amount of muscle through the Henge, he smiled with his new form he now had a type of ocular Jutsu named 'Demon eye' he could see through low level Henge at the moment without effort and also through Demon Henge, as he got stronger he would see through higher levels.

'**Well kits I think we can start on your Jutsu's in earnest next week, I think Kage Bunshin no Jutsu would work with both your chakra levels' **Kurama had announced.

Several strange things had happened during the last year aside from the new appearance and training under a so called Demon, both Naruto and Hinata found they could speak to each other through their minds, it had happened after a medative session 3 months in, that both had wound up inside Naruto's seal allowing Hinata to meet Kurama.

The meeting had gone better than planned partly because Hinata had gotten used to hearing Kurama's voice inside her head, so she had only fainted once, these sessions had also resulted in changing the mindscape to a lush meadow as the basement look was depressing the 3 of them, the lock seal had for now be changed into a collar much to the dismay of Kurama who didn't like the idea of being a 'pet'.

After this both Naruto and Hinata found they could speak to each other by thinking of the other first and visualising them.

Another surprise had come from finding out about Naruto's heritage, being the son of the forth Hokage Namikaze Minato, Naruto had a small estate one that was blood sealed, over the last 9 months the pair had frequently entered the home, many scrolls had been found hidden behind seals and had been where the gravity seal had been learned.

The Kage Bunshin scroll had also been found along with information on something called 'The scroll of seals' something Kurama had told them they would get in the future.

**Forest of Death – 5 years ago**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Both Hinata and Naruto yelled.

Next to each of them six clones appeared, both had used less clones but had reinforced them so they could take a few hard hits each.

'**Ok time to see how you handle multiple opponents, swap your clones of each other's and fight them, when they are taken down you need to keep yourself from being distracted.' **Kurama had been teaching them about being outnumbered over the last few months.

Both students nodded as their respective clones surrounded the other, Naruto had noticed he had started becoming distracted more by Hinata herself than clones dispelling but Kurama had once again told him to work it out himself.

One of the best things they had learned during their second year of training was dispelling the shadow clones allowed them to learn what their clone had learned up until that point, a few clones were sent each day into the shinobi library.

The first time this had happened Hinata had almost Juken'ed the smug looking librarian who had refused Naruto entry, a quick retreat and Henge later had gotten both inside Naruto looking like a late teen twin tail blonde girl, Hinata looking like a long haired version of herself, something Naruto had told her looked good on her.

Dispelling the clones came via several methods one of the more popular ones for both was the 'Jumped by ANBU for being suspicious' way, usually leaving a red faced if not for the mask ninja sprawled on the ground, it seemed Hinata had picked up on Naruto's mischievousness.

**Hokage Monument – 4 years ago**

Both Hanyou sat on the nose of the forth Hokage laughing, an impromptu mission assigned by Kurama was to infiltrate the ANBU headquarters, the building itself was most likely the worst kept secret in Konoha, a large unsigned building guarded by ANBU currently on full alert due to their successful mission.

Naruto and Hinata had two days to plan the infiltration and had gathered a large haul storage scroll for their latest prank, upon entering the building via the hidden exit for off duty members, the pair had gone around replacing the ANBU masks with Henohenomoheji faced masked.

The discovery of this grand prank by a clocking in member resulted in the alarms being raised, the entire building going into lock down and finding out every mask had been replaced causing an uproar.

Naruto's pocketed scroll containing the entire inventory of ANBU masks outside of the ones worn by on duty members at the time, in total several hundred masks. Naruto had been brought before the Hokage later for questioning, Sarutobi however found the funny side when listening to the head ANBU who grudgingly wearing one of these masked related what had happened, the Hokage's had ordered all ANBU to wear the silly masks for the next week as punishment for letting an 'untrained civilian' into their headquarters.

Naruto would later find out that several ANBU watchers had snuck into his apartment replacing his normal wardrobe with orange tracksuits as revenge, Naruto had taken to wearing a Henge version of his newly acquired clothing both as an act of defiance against the counter prank and for an extra stealth training challenge.

Hinata had said nothing about the clothing upon meeting in the morning but their arrival in the forest she had dropped the stoic nature and laughed at his new look, Naruto had vowed to keep wearing the orange Henged clothing until their graduation from the academy.

**Forest of Death – 3 years ago**

The training had continued unabated, even if the pranks had slowed down, the Uchiha clan massacre over 6 months ago had caused problems for all so laying low was the order of training, along with finding out their nature affinities.

As was obvious with the two Hanyou both had gained fire as one of them, Hinata had water as her second while Naruto had both wind and earth giving him three.

Two important meeting had happened in this year, the first and most important had been the meeting with both Naruto's mother and father, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze their spirits had been placed inside the seal as a fail safe, after opening up more of the seal the two had tried to intervene believing Kurama was trying to get out.

After a brief conversation and some pleading with the pair, mostly Minato they had relented to allowing the seal to be weakened to increase Naruto's power, Hinata had been there as usual and the couple had instantly taken a liking to the girl.

The reunion wasn't to last however as the spirits sealed had used the last of their chakra, both were happy however to see that both Kurama and Hinata were looking out for their son content to fade knowing this until Kurama pointed out she could give them some of her chakra and allow them to reside in the mindscape.

Future visits to the meadow had found either Minato riding on the head of Kurama or being beaten up by Kushina for some issue. Only once had Naruto walked in on seeing his parents doing something else he had spent the rest of the day pleading with Kurama to erase that memory, but to no avail.

The second meeting had been with a Tokubetsu Jonin one Mitarashi Anko who seemed to be spending more time in the forest as of late, after a confrontation on untrained children in the forest a short fight had ensured, while both Hanyou had high power Anko had more experience in real fighting and won but not without injury.

Both had managed to convince her to keep their training a secret stating misinformation was key to victory, being a member of the T & I department she could relate to this and had popped up to watch them train occasionally.

**Shinobi Academy – 2 years ago**

A year had passed at the academy with the expected results, several of the instructors had covertly tried to sabotage Naruto's training, most methods were easy to spot for him including giving his the wrong exam and belittling him for asking a question even though he knew the answer not everyone there did.

It was a week into his first term that Minato and Kushina had found out how bad their son was being treated by the villagers, Kushina had taken out her anger on Minato for a few days, and Kurama couldn't be found anywhere as she had been hiding in a cave from Kushina's wrath.

One of the early tests Naruto had been given was a Chunin level exam, without thinking Naruto had aced it and been accused of cheating, Hinata had aced her exam too but only the basic Genin one, after this incident both had lowered their scores to near the bottom much to the frustration of Hinata's father.

During the start of their first term aside from meeting with his friends again Naruto had tried befriending Sasuke the 'last loyal Uchiha', Naruto knew about loneliness and loss from before meeting Hinata and considering what Sasuke had witnessed a friend would be what he needed most he had tried to meet him a few times before but had been barred by some of the weirder ANBU types.

Sasuke was having none of his attempts at being friends, spending his time brooding and being fawned over by his fan club which he also ignored, one of the girls being his friend Ino-chan though what she saw in the guy had confused him.

This had started a new type of war between Naruto and the newly labelled 'emo duck' after Sasuke had insulted his hairstyle as being a 'kill me' beacon matched only by his apparent fashion sense, Naruto had countered with a stab at his 'duck ass' hair style and slouch, earning a laugh from the guys and red hot anger from all the girls bar Hinata-chan and to a lesser extent Ino.

Naruto had also noticed a problem with the telepathic link between him and Hinata starting this year, on several occasions Hinata had mentally sent weird messages to him at night, mostly these involved the words 'Naruto-kun' usually in a sensual voice.

**Forest of Death – 1 year ago**

It had been all but confirmed that Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister would be the next clan heir sadly after Hanabi's birth and the death of their mother, Hinata's father had almost completely given up on Hinata, compounded by her lack of skill in the academy.

Anko had become something of an impromptu trainer of the pair over the last 2 years, teaching them both some interrogation techniques and sparring when she was bored, it had been during one of these spars that Naruto had discovered her curse mark, after checking it over he had vowed to help her remove it.

It was in this year that during a mindscape spar with his father that Naruto had first been introduced to one of his signature attacks the 'Rasengen' Minato had promised to teach him to ability or at least direct him to someone who could when he graduated.

Naruto being as unpredictable as usual had tried to emulate the ability from sight, he had failed to make an exact version but had instead created a variation he named the Hikui Rasenmaru.

During this year they had been introduced to two new instructors, one Umino Iruka and one Tora Mizuki, Iruka had like most instructors started distant but unlike others had not tried to sabotage his learning, Mizuki however was strange his glares were even colder than most others and he smelled similar to Anko.

Naruto had asked Anko if she had a boyfriend during their next meeting as her scent was the same as a guy they knew, Naruto had woken up a few hours later sore all over. After recovering from this they had spoken about the instructor, Anko had told them to keep an eye on him citing a B-rank mission upon completion.

The next few months had resulted in periodic tailing of the instructor and his meetings with a regular medic and some hooded man in the forest, Iruka had also opened up to Naruto much to his delight another person that didn't treat him like the fox incarnate.

**Hokage's Office - Present day**

"Well that's pretty much the short version of things, outside of Hinata's clan training and hanging out with the Ino-Shika-Cho group."

The Hokage nodded again a huge part of him was happy that his surrogate grandson had worked hard and even managed to fool him, he would be an asset to the village, he was even happy to know a part of Minato and Kushina still lived inside of him quite literally.

"Hmm, well I'm going to have to talk with Anko on both her reckless judgement and assigning a 'B-rank mission' I guess funds will be allocated to both of you maybe out of her wages." The Hokage grinned behind his pipe. "Well Iruka, I think in regards to everything we have been told do you think we should pass them both?"

Iruka stepped forward, "Yes Hokage-sama, both students have shown not only a strong desire to learn and improve but their skill at hiding this under a mask shows they would make excellent ninja's of the leaf, the will of fire is strong in them." Iruka smiled at both the Hanyou.

"Very well as of today you have both graduated from the Konoha academy as Genin, I know you will both serve with pride and honour." Sarutobi opened his desk pulling out a pair of headbands, only to find Iruka giving his to Naruto.

"I guess that means you're a Genin again Iruka." Sarutobi chuckled handing him a new headband, Naruto and Hinata both fixing theirs to their right arm.

"You will be assigned to teams with Jonin-sensei in a few days." The Hokage smiled.

"Well here's to hoping you don't end up with Kibaka as a team mate Hinata-chan." Naruto stated.

"Don't say that Naruto-kun, Kiba is nice to me." Hinata flashed a warm smile.

"Yeah, that's only because he wants to get into your pants and mark his territory." Naruto's eyes narrowed a frown on his face, earning a giggle from Hinata.

"Only one person is allowed in there Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled again, before her face went coquettish. "Though if the mission requires it."

Naruto's face looked like he had eaten something sour, deciding not to try fighting against Hinata he turned to Iruka.

"Let's get ramen Iruka-sensei." Naruto stated excitedly.

The three spent the night at Ichiraku ramen much to the dismay of Iruka's wallet, Naruto and Hinata had slept that night knowing that everything was to change in the next few years and they looked forward to those challenges.

**A/N: Well that's my first chapter, nothing really new here but after losing my 3****rd**** chapter of my other fic I wanted to write something else until I can get the will of fire for that story back (sorry orz), I took a few liberties here and there and I apologise for Mizuki's last name (orz), but couldn't pass up the chance. **

**Hikui Rasenmaru: - Lesser Rasengen: A chakra based attack, this one is closer to stage 2 Rasengen in power (Rubber ball training) but only spins one direction, it spins opponents and sends them flying. **

**Please R & R and let me know what you think.**


	2. Genin: The first steps to Hokage

**A/N: Well it seems this fic is at least well received, so continuation it is, this chapter will be mostly the usual Genin training first before any real missions so filler really before the waves mission, will be flash backs too here and there for background. There will be some bashing of both Sasuke and Sakura for a while mostly up to the Chunin exams as they were pretty bad will then decide how I will treat them both. Please R&R let me know what you think.**

**A/N2: Added a Shinobicon to the bottom.**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of stuff, but not Naruto.**

**V 1.5**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto's alarm beeped waking him from his slumber, his head pounding like a drum after last nights mindscape party, the light filtering in from between the gaps in his black curtains like a kunai to his eyes, the continued beeping of the alarm causing him to hit it in frustration shattering the casing and silencing it.

'Need a new alarm clock, again' he though groggily. 'Is this what they call a hangover?'

**'Urgh, never again' **A throaty groan came from Kurama.

'Fuzzy, you OK, why does my mouth feel like its full of cotton?'

**'Please think in quite words kit, I'm going to sleep some more, thank you goodnight.'**

Turning to get out of bed an arm snaked around his bare chest, he turned to look at the owner of said arm, Hinata still sleeping peacefully a light blush on her face, gently removing her arm from his chest he spent a long minute gazing at her sleeping form, an oversized white t-shirt of his allowing a view of her budding breasts and light red panties peeking out from under the shirt.

Lifting himself out of bed he allowed the cool morning air refresh him as he headed for the bathroom, a quick shower clearing last nights party cobwebs from his mind before he started making a light breakfast for the pair, rice, miso soup and grilled mackerel, the sound of stirring from his bedroom and the sound of the shower going again alerted him that Hinata was awake.

Finishing placing the breakfast on the table his timing couldn't have been better as Hinata walked into the kitchen a fresh change of clothing and towel around her hair. The pair sat down saying grace before tucking into the food.

"You know Naruto-kun, I forgot to send a clone back home yesterday." She giggled, "Father is going to kill me."

Hinata had been spending 2 nights a week at Naruto's apartment for over a year now, several sets of clothes in her own wardrobe in his bedroom that he had bought a while back, a shadow clone was sent to play the part of innocent daughter, not that she had given that up to Naruto yet, the furthest they had gotten was some heavy make out sessions.

"Meeting up before lunch to get our supplies?" Naruto asked looking up from his fish getting a nod from Hinata.

After finishing their meal and cleaning up, the pair left the apartment a quick kiss goodbye as they headed in separate directions, Naruto to the monument and Hinata back home.

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto had once again lost his ANBU tail, looking out over the hidden village, he pulled out a pair of storage scrolls and activating them revealing many pots of paint, brushes and rollers, making the usual hand signs a few dozen clones appeared in the clearing.

"Ok time to celebrate, your all me so you know what to do get to it." Naruto prime commanded, a series of blurs as the equipment and clones vanished the great Hokage monument makeover had begun.

The makeover could only be described as one, both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's faces were given make up style painting, purple eye liner and bright red lipstick, his father's face had been given the equivalent of a black eye and bloodied lip, showing his brow beating by his wife.

'You know son, that's not a common occurrence, I don't end up brow beaten that often.' Naruto heard his father mutter.

The Sandaime Hokage had gotten the most attention light pink paint on both cheeks, red paint emulating blood out of one nostril and enough paint around the mouth turning the neutral mouth into a lecherous smile, a fitting image for the closet pervert.

**Hokage's Office – Day before**

Naruto had walked into the office of his surrogate grandfather, his mission the scroll of sealing, the old man sitting finishing his paperwork looked at the boy, a sad smile on his face, he was always glad to see him but hearing he had failed the exam had disheartened him.

'He must want some ramen as consolation' The Hokage thought.

"Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" He asked.

Naruto flashed a smile confusing the Hokage before making a set of hand signs.

"Oiroke no Jutsu." Naruto muttered trying not to alert those nearby.

A brief puff of smoke, standing there was a late teen girl with twin pig tailed hair completely naked, the Hokage's eyes widened as he checked the light pink nipples on C cup breast and patch of yellow hair between her legs.

"Oh Hokage-sama, please touch me." The girl purred, causing the old man to fall back in his chair unconscious a fountain of blood from his nose.

Hinata walked in a scowl on her face from seeing and hearing that.

"Na ru to-kun, never use that form in my sight again." A sickly sweet smile on her face.

That voice usually meant he had done something wrong a muttered apology as the pair began looking for the scroll, checking the floor safe under his desk had revealed both the scroll and hidden underneath it an orange book titled Icha-Icha: Paradaisu signed 'your favourite student'. He heard his father say through the mindscape that the author was in fact Naruto's godfather.

"I can't believe Jiji hides his porn under a village treasure." Naruto stated in disbelief.

With the scroll in hand they headed for the forest to spring their trap.

**Hyuga Compound – Present day**

Hinata walked into the compound, a confident stride that even those without the Byakugan could tell was not normal for the usually timid girl. Arriving at her house she made her way to her room to pick up her purse, when her father Hiashi confronted her.

"Where have you been? I heard you failed the exam, it has put a tarnish on our clan's name, no Hyuga has ever got less than perfection much less a fail." He growled.

Hinata hiked up her arm band showing her father proof she graduated.

"Well, 'father'." She spoke with venom. "If you must know I was celebrating my graduation with Naruto-kun after we completed our yearlong B-rank mission together and I stayed at his place last night."

Hiashi had managed to contain his surprise, almost everything was off, his daughter had been openly disrespectful to him and the confidence that had come of nowhere had shocked him, her usual clothing was now less conservative, activating his Byakugan he checked his daughter for any suspicious signs, relief washed over him her 'barrier' was still intact and there was no indication that she was under a Genjutsu.

Hiashi had never had anything against the Uzumaki boy, when he had first heard the boy had saved his daughter from some bullies he had gone to see him and checked his chakra system he knew the boy wasn't the demon incarnate despite what most villager said, his prankster nature was a problem but he had hoped the boy would help bring his daughter out of her shell.

Hiashi's problem was both with the elder council and the loss of his wife, Hinata looked and acted so much like her it had been a constant reminder of his loss and in his grief he had taken this out on her, something he regretted he knew with the way things were going with the council she would be branded and thrown into the branch family and he would lose her completely.

"Hmm, getting to the Uzumaki boy later, what's this about a B-rank mission?" Hiashi asked levelly.

Hinata sighed she would be late meeting Naruto but she knew he wouldn't let her go until she told him.

"Last year, Naruto-kun told me and Anko-nee-san that one of the instructors smelled like snake we both knew Anko-nee-san he been under the tutelage of Orochimaru and this instructor had the same smell." Hinata looked coolly at her father, "we had no solid evidence however, but she assigned the two of us to continue spying on him and if he was suspicious draw him out."

"During the graduation exam Naruto-kun got a Chunin level exam we knew the instructor was trying to get him to fail, so the pair of us failed intentionally to catch him, when we faced him later after he tried to trick us we incapacitated him and brought the traitor to the Hokage himself, we got our pass directly from him."

"Can I go now 'father' I'm meeting Naruto-kun so we can buy our equipment."

Hiashi nodded a smile threatening to escape his stoic façade, taking down a Chunin was quite good for the supposed timid girl but she had clearly been hiding her abilities and true self from him, maybe she would make a better Kunoichi than he had expected.

"Ok I won't ask about anything else for now." He turned to leave, "But I want to hear more, maybe over dinner tonight."

**Main Street **

The two newly minted Genin walked down the streets hand in hand, the glares from the civilians still aimed at Naruto mostly today for his makeover of the monument, in Naruto's free hand a list of items they both required, over the years Naruto had made a list of shops he would patron based on their attitude towards him.

Only one weapon shop would even sell anything to him a weapons store called 'Cut and Run' owned by one Tsurugi Tenshi a jovial blacksmith and weapon expert, entering the store the bell chimed announcing their presence.

"Welcome to 'Cut and Run' the last thing you will ever do here Bwahaha." A tall muscular man with dark brown hair and a leather apron lumbered out of the smithy.

"Oh Naru-kun, Hinata-kun congratulations on your graduation. I'm sorry Ten-chan is out on a mission today." The large blacksmith grinned. "You here to buy equipment right, what you need?"

Naruto handed over a slip of paper with his requirements, he looked over at Hinata seeing her eye a pair of gauntlets, the pair had met Tenten the daughter of the owner 3 years ago during their shop listing trip, the cute bun haired brown eyed girl loved her weapons to an almost fanatical degree, but being the daughter of a blacksmith it was expected.

Naruto and Hinata had come over to congratulate her on her graduation the year before only to find out she was teamed up with Hinata's cousin Neji a grumpy bitter member of the branch family who like to sprout about 'fate', the three had laughed for most of the night as Hinata and Tenten traded stories of the boy.

Tenshi looked over the list Naruto had given him, "Let's see, 3 boxes of kunai and 3 boxes of shuriken easy enough, a box of calthrops well I'll give you them for free, 5 lengths of 36 gauge steel wire and 2 lengths of 25 gauge, a pair of ninjato and body harness to hold them to your back."

Tenshi nodded bringing the boxes of blades and wire to the counter, he pulled down a single body harness from the shelf showing it to Naruto, "This one has built in lengthening straps so unless you grow 8 foot tall its a one size fits all, plenty of room for adding additional pouches to carry stuff, in all the whole lot would come to close to 15,000 Ryo but as a 'friend' of Ten-chan I'll give you it all for 12,000."

Tenshi seemed to emphasise the friend part like he knew something Naruto shouldn't, he wondered if this had something to do with the rumour Hinata had spread about Tenten having a crush on him, we wasn't sure but he did like her. His father had told him about the CRA two years ago and his current female friendships.

**Mindscape – 2 years ago**

Naruto sat with his father overlooking a lush vista, Hinata and his mother were having girl talk with Kurama in the main field, today was man's talk between father and son.

Minato sighed, his son was growing up fast, the boy had his fox form inside the mindscape, he was proud of his son, even though most of the village had ignored his wish to see his son as a hero he had continued to train to protect them, Minato could only wish that the village would grow to love the boy regardless of his current form.

"I don't get it to-chan, Sasuke he has all these people around him and girls after him but he is still alone all the time, why?."

"Someone has filled his mind with poison bozu, and others are isolating him, it will take a lot to save him from the darkness in his heart." Minato put his arm around his son, "I am happy you were saved from the same fate by Hina-chan and Kurama-kun."

Minato tousled the orange hair of his son, he had to admit the colour worked a shade somewhere between his and his wives, even if his natural colour had been like his own.

"Ah, it seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms as a new born baby now your in the academy following in my footsteps and will graduate in a few years." Minato grinned patting the boy on his back.

"Thinking about the academy and graduation I think I should tell you about the CRA."

Naruto looked at his father his ears twitching, he wasn't sure why but he had the feeling that the girls shouldn't hear this at least not at this moment.

"What is the CRA to-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The CRA or Clan Restoration Act was created to bring powerful clans back to prominence that had through various means and reason fallen or gone almost extinct, it was created after the second Shinobi war."

"You see the CRA is similar to a political marriage game but for Shinobi, most likely the Uchiha gaki will have one too, but for him at least at the moment will use it solely for power and influence." Minato looked seriously at his son, "Don't ever become like he is now, I don't think I need to tell you this bozu, but whether you end up with 1 or 100 lovers treat them all like they are the most important thing in the world, you have a big heart I know you can."

Minato looked at his son fondly, "When you become a Chunin either Hiruzen or the next Hokage will announce your heritage to the village, by then you will be publicly known for your strength and skill and be able to fight those who would face you as my son."

"So I will be trying to restore the Namikaze clan?" Naruto enquired.

"No bozu, I don't have a clan it's your mothers clan that will need to be restored, the Uzumaki clan has strong roots both in their old homeland of Uzushiogakure and inside Konoha, being distant relatives to the Senju clan that the first two Hokage's came from, you have quite a legacy to follow."

"So I want to tell you this now bozu, there will be some people who will seek you out for the CRA to gain prestige for their own gain. Only choose those you care about and care about you, I can see already that those seeds are planted in both the Yamanaka girl and the Tsurugi girl, if you want wives and girlfriends that want you for you, continue to build relationships that are strong."

Naruto had spent the rest of the evening thinking about his relationships, Hinata was always there for him, they were both Hanyou, they would be exiled or killed if discovered now, but they had each other, over the last year he had noticed a change in how he looked at her and how he felt when she smiled at him or when they curled up together in the forest to sleep.

His father had told him that love was a difficult concept to understand at his age, but did he love Hinata? Two parts warred within him, a part said yes and a part said maybe, nothing inside him said no, then he looked at Ino-chan and Ten-chan.

The platinum blonde haired girl that had invited him to play with her and her two 'brothers' almost 18 months ago, to say Ino had brought more people into his group of precious friends had been an important moment, Naruto honestly believed that if he told the three the truth about his true form they would accept him.

He knew Ino had a crush on Sasuke before they had met, but unlike the pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura in their class she wasn't as obsessive with him, it was merely a rivalry between the two, Naruto knew Haruno indirectly but hadn't really spoken to her, he realised his feelings for Ino were quite strong but wasn't sure if they were of a friend or more, still his father had told him to keep building bridges with those around him.

The last girl he really knew was the brunette Tenten, she was the daughter of a weapon-smith, the only one that didn't either try to overcharge him or outright turn him away, he had bumped into her when buying practice weapons for the academy and had found out she was in the year above.

The three had hit it off quite well and she was one of only 3 people that knew Naruto and Hinata were hiding their true potential the other 2 being Tenshi her father and Anko. Tenten would hangout with Naruto and Hinata after class doing additional training in the backyard of her house, her throwing kunai at them and Naruto dodging them or Hinata blocking them.

It had only been about 8 months since he had met her, but her energy and smile always warmed him seeing it, he hoped that she would stay important to him in the years to come.

**Weapon Shop – Cut and Run – Present day**

Naruto had realised that not long after that talk that Hinata had started staying at his house some nights, he suspected that the 'girl talk' had been along a similar line, Hinata had shown some jealousy to his closeness to both Tenten and Ino but had otherwise not opposed him getting closer to them.

Shaking his head to dispel such thoughts he pulled out his fox shaped wallet and handed over a stack of Ryo to Tenshi, the payment for the B-rank mission was 120,000 Ryo total, most of the money had been placed in the bank under a pseudonym, but enough for their shopping trip today had been kept.

Tenshi took the gauntlets off the shelf showing them to Hinata, the gloves themselves were made of a black leather with cloth inlay the length would run up to near her elbow, the index and middle finger along with a portion of the palm had been removed, reminding Hinata of a variation of the archers glove, while the knuckles were padded.

Grey steel bracers covered the forearms, three rows of jagged metal teeth on the back, the middle row pointing forward the other two pointing backward.

"Good eye there, picked up the design in the land of iron a few years back, Kyudo warriors would wear these as an emergency weapon should enemies get too close." Tenshi placed a block of rubber over the teeth before opening the bracers.

"They come in two parts so they can be upgraded with say a senbon launcher or even a hidden retractable blade." Tenshi reattached the bracers, "Yours for 9,000 Ryo, with the rest of the gear on this list 11,000 total."

The two purchased their wares and after some amicable discussion about weapons the pair left to test out their goods.

**Jonin Commander Office**

The large spacious office usually reserved for Nara Shikaku the Jonin Commander was filled with Jonin level Shinobi sitting at the desk one Sarutobi Hiruzen, standing centre of the office the last three Jonin to be assigned teams of Genin and Mitarashi Anko looking slightly glum and out of pocket.

The Hokage had already announced Naruto and Hinata's pass to Genin earlier when stating the number of teams, much to the surprise of most of the Jonin.

The first Jonin to step forward was a large stocky man wearing a standard Jonin uniform with spiked black hair and a Lincoln style beard a cigarette hanging in his mouth, he was the son of Hiruzen.

"Sarutobi Asuma reporting." He said in an easygoing voice.

"You have placed an application to teach Genin." The Hokage stated earning a nod from his son, "Your squad will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji."

Asuma nodded stepping back, the tall woman next to him taking his place she wore red framed mesh armour under a white bandage type blouse, red eyes framed by shoulder length untamed black hair.

"Yuhi Kurenai reporting."

"Your application to teach Genin has been granted." Sarutobi smiled at his sons lover, "Your squad will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto."

Kurenai's eyes widened a fraction, she had hoped to train Hinata, the girl had plenty of potential but little confidence, if the teams were to be set then Hinata would be with Kakashi and she would be ignored in favour of the Uchiha and this would cripple her confidence even more.

"Lord Hokage, I believe Hyuga Hinata would be better off in my squad over Uzumaki, my team is supposed to be a specialised tracking team."

The Hokage lit his pipe before looking at the young woman.

"True, you squad is to be a tracker team, however several issues have been brought to my attention that warranted this choice."

"May I ask what these issues are?" Kurenai enquired.

The Hokage rolled his eyes inwardly, he didn't need to explain anything to them but it would be easier to lie than explain he wanted to keep both Naruto and Sasuke apart and Naruto and Hinata off the same team.

"The first issue is Inuzuka Kiba, he has a known interest in Hinata that could cause problems were they left unchecked and jeopardise a mission, that said Naruto has something of a friendly rivalry with the boy with them together on a team it will help bring Kiba up in skill, Naruto also has a friendship with Aburame Shino something that few of his classmates can claim, making it an effective team."

"On another note, Naruto has something of a speciality in stealth, we all know of his ANBU headquarters infiltration a few years back and this mornings repainting of the monument." Mutters of agreement came from the room, "Naruto can get in and out of heavily patrolled areas easily but it is also his unique skills that will be an asset should the team be found."

Kurenai looked uneasy at the Hokage's declarations, but accepted them before stepping back.

The final Jonin stepped forward, his grey hair defying gravity by some miracle though many believed he had mastered some small scale lightning Jutsu, his face obscured by his hitai-ate over one eye and facemask cover. A standard Jonin uniform and his nose stuck in a bright orange book.

"Hatake Kakashi reporting." The scarecrow announced not looking up from his book.

"You have placed an application to tutor Genin." The Hokage announced trying not to blush at seeing his favourite book, "Your students are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata."

"It will also be noted that Tokubetsu Jonin Mitarashi Anko will train both Naruto and Hinata as punishment for assigning two academy students a B-rank mission." He puffed his pipe while leaning back in the seat. "And further more Anko, you will not get Naruto and Hinata to pay for your dango." A smile on his face as Anko's face dropped.

**Shinobi Academy Classroom – 2 days later**

The classroom was abuzz with chatter and laughter as the recently promoted Genin discussed their endless possibilities with each other, despite the tiered classrooms ability to hold nearly 90 students only 24 students were present.

Hinata sat near the back wearing her usual baggy coat with only her gloved hands for show, next to her, her friend Shino the bug user was wearing his usual grey/green high collared jacket concealing his face and eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, he had nodded to Hinata upon her sitting down but had said nothing since.

Leaning against their collective desk Kiba, the grey hooded coat wearing dog clan member was continuing to chat up the supposedly shy clan heiress, the slightly obsessive overtures made her skin crawl.

'Why is he so persistent?' She thought sighing.

**'The pup can smell fox on you kit, I think a part of him is hunting you but he is too young to notice, I guess turning you into a Hanyou caused this.' **Kurama replied.

A loud rumbling sound could be heard from the corridor as a pink haired girl almost tore the door open, behind her a platinum blonde haired girl.

"Ha I win Ino-pig." The pink haired girl laughed, before noticing seats on either side of Sasuke were open.

"I wasn't competing Billboard brow and how am I to get past in the corridor with that sized forehead, Sakura." Ino retorted, noticing Hinata in a seat and smiled at her shy friend.

"Ok take your seats." Iruka appeared behind the girls bopping Sakura on the head with a clipboard.

Iruka walked over to the centre of the classroom, everyone had returned to their seats, Ino and Sakura flanking Sasuke who continued to look out the window.

"Right first up I got something important to announce that is a little embarrassing." Iruka coughed, "It seems we had a major foul up with our exam results and tests, due to certain bias against one student and for another."

The classroom erupting into mutters, a few names were thrown around like 'Uzumaki and Uchiha'

"Settle down." Iruka waited until everyone's eye were on him, "Uchiha Sasuke, it seems someone mixed up your test with Naruto's I'm afraid you failed the exam and are not a Genin please turn in your hitai-ate."

Sasuke shot bolt upright, a glare at the Chunin.

"This is bullshit, we all know the dobe is your favourite, if anything you changed the results to get rid of me." Sasuke yelled, his earlier indifference gone. "Where's Mizuki? He wouldn't do that I want answers."

"Instructor Mizuki is currently the guest of our T & I department, it seems he was sabotaging Naruto's studies." Iruka looked over at Sasuke, a few mutters from the room.

"Then why are you singling me out? What proof do you have I was involved, I wouldn't need to do anything to him he's just a no clan orphan." Sasuke yelled again, Hinata almost jumped the desks to kill Sasuke but heard Naruto tell her not too, Iruka's face took on a cold glare before schooling it. "Why me Iruka? Answer me!"

"Because your a duck ass haired teme." Iruka dead panned before bursting in laughter.

A puff of chakra where Iruka stood revealing a blonde haired boy laughing, his new look of black and grey clothing with dual ninjato on his back caught most peoples attention he also seemed to have grown 4 inches since a few days ago, Hinata restrained from laughing at the wound up Sasuke years of hiding behind the mask showing their worth, she made a mental note to use her new gauntlets to Sasuke's balls if she ever found herself in proximity to him for the orphan remark.

Sasuke almost tore the desk apart before lunging at the blonde, Naruto caught his fist tossing Sasuke face down onto the floor before using his knee and digging it into his spine, grabbing his one arm he twisted it behind Sasuke's back causing him to yell out.

"Wow you are weak Sasuke, to be beaten by this dobe no clan orphan." Naruto stated loudly and neutrally as he put more pressure on the shoulder joint a creaking sound could be heard, Naruto leaned in to whisper to Sasuke.

"You know I tried I really did, I wanted to be your friend to be someone you could rely on and hoped you would be the same for me, but your arrogance from the 'Uchiha superiority' until you lose that and open up to people you will never get strong." Naruto let up his hold and walked towards Hinata.

Ino and Sakura had left their seats Sakura running to Sasuke while Ino ran up to Naruto hugging him as she saw his leaf armband she noticed he was strangely taller than her now. Ino and Naruto walked over to Kiba and the group, while Ino sat by her 'little brothers' Kiba high fived Naruto and the small group chatting about Naruto and Hinata's surprise graduation.

The real Iruka walked in, before explaining Mizuki's absence as a 'guest of the T & I departments medical wing' causing several graduates to look at Naruto some to check he was still at his seat next to Hinata.

"Right time to name the teams, after which you can go to lunch then meet your Jonin senseis." Iruka reported before ambling off the list. "Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hyuga Hinata."

A cheer went up from Sakura, as Naruto and Hinata began a speaking to each other in their minds.

_'Damn I guess you got the teme as a team mate, guess its better than Kiba, Sasuke doesn't seem to like girls.' _Naruto thought.

_'But I wanted to be on your team Naruto-kun, maybe we can talk to the Hokage about this.' _Hinata pleaded in her mind.

_'Doubtful he knows about us and still pulled this, I guess if he had changed it too much it would have been suspicious and I already got some weird ANBU on my back so maybe this is some form of protection from them.' _Naruto replied before adding.

_'Besides a little distance might make our time together more enjoyable, anyway we got this and the mindscape'_

Hinata pouted, she knew he was right but that didn't mean she had to like it, the few times she had not seen him during her clan training usually resulted in her jumping on him in his apartment and enjoying his mouth, if they were apart for longer maybe she would jump to 'that'.

"Team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai will be Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino." Naruto nodded to Shino before giving him a thumbs up getting a nod back from the quite bug user.

"Team 9 is still active so Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma will be no surprise to anyone, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji."

Ino groaned at being placed with her two friends, a part of her didn't mind she knew the pair well but a part of her wanted to be on Sasuke's team but seeing Naruto out of Orange and more like a real ninja had her wishing she was on his team, truly she was conflicted.

**Shinobi Academy – Lunchtime**

7 graduates sat around a large table eating their lunches discussing their teams.

"How troublesome they went with the usual, it must be known around the entire elemental nations." Shikamaru drawled looking up at the sky.

"Why not swap?" Naruto stated getting everyone's attention, "I'll have Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, you can have Kiba and the teme can have Shino, not offence Shino."

Ino blushed at the idea of Naruto 'having' her, Shino just looked at his new team mate and friend a raised eyebrow.

"Also troublesome." Shikamaru replied, "But it does balance out the groups with trackers, support and power types, maybe someone just went with what worked or some higher power couldn't be bothered."

"Your suggestion of assigned teams is logical." Shino spoke up shocking a few of the group who never heard Shino say anything unless asked, "I take it unit cohesion was your idea when you suggested me to team with Uchiha in your hypothetical teams?"

Naruto nodded, taking a lump of rice from his lunch-box, "Yeah Kiba would just fight with the teme over leadership issues and get beaten up by Haruno, you would just get on with the mission and only confront them if they did something stupid that risked the team."

"And with Kiba the energy levels in that team would go up, maybe Shika would get some energy from the pup and stop staring at the clouds all day."

Shikamaru, Ino and Shino were only slightly surprised by Naruto's logical process, Shikamaru and Ino knew Naruto was a bit smarter than he let on particularly with tactical thinking, he hadn't won a match yet but Naruto had made Shikamaru take his patented thinking pose during several games of shogi. Shino also knew he was wiser that most as he was one of the few that hadn't even flinched at the idea he had 'bugs' nesting inside him and the pair had gone into philosophical ramblings about perception and inner selves.

The bell rung signalling the end of lunch, everyone left to meet their new Jonin-senseis.

**Shinobi Academy Roof - Team 7**

Hinata sat on the roof with her new squad trying her best not to complain at the very tardy one eyed Jonin, she had been tempted to play a prank using an eraser as bait for a larger issue, but had instead put her head down and ignored Sakura trying to get a date from Sasuke.

"Right I think we need to get to know each other, our likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi lazily drawled.

"Uh, not sure what you mean Kakashi-sensei, could you give us an example." Sakura raised a hand asking this.

"Ok my names Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are not your concern, my dreams….well I have lots of hobbies."

'Well that was pointless' Hinata thought dejectedly.

"Ok you next." Kakashi pointed to Hinata.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should keep up the shy act but decided on removing the stutter but keeping quieter.

"My names Hyuga Hinata, I like Naruto-kun, training with Naruto-kun and cinnamon buns, I hate people who look down on others for misconceptions and arrogant people my hobbies are pressing flowers and cooking, and my dream is to be a great Kunoichi." Hinata decided it was best to remove her dream of marring Naruto they didn't need to know that.

"Hmph, one dobe for another dobe, guess that's a good match the Hyuga must not be great if they allow no clan orphans in." Sasuke sneered still sore about his earlier mishandling by Naruto.

A kunai was by his throat and another by his crotch before anyone could react, "Listen teme, Naruto might let slide about the orphan thing, but I won't, you bring that up again and I WILL make sure you are the last Uchiha ever." Hinata hissed motioning with the lower kunai before realising her mistake.

"I mean don't say such cruel things." Hinata's voice went soft.

Kakashi and Sakura were both shocked by Hinata's outburst and speed, the kunai now back in her holster and her back in her seat as if nothing had happened.

"Now then, you introduce yourself." Kakashi decided to continue the introduction as if nothing had happened.

Both Sakura and Sasuke introduced themselves Sakura acting more like a civilian school girl than a genuine Kunoichi and Sasuke deciding to get dark talking about revenge, Hinata wanted to insult the pair but decided saying nothing would be safer for team unity even if it was already shot to hell.

"Ok, that's it for now, meet at training ground 3 at eight tomorrow morning, oh and you might want to skip breakfast you might throw up." Kakashi stated ominously before shunshining away.

The three team mates left Sakura pestering Sasuke while Hinata went looking for Naruto.

**Training ground 4 – Team 8**

Training ground 4 was a simple affair of flat grassland surrounded by trees and a small lake connected to the main river that flowed through parts of the main town, the three Genin of team 8 sat around looking at their new sensei.

Kiba was almost slobbering at the red eyed Genjutsu mistress, his eyes were almost like hearts and was only one step away from wolf whistles.

"Damn horny pup, one peek of leg or ass and he's in mating season" Naruto whispered to Shino getting a grunt in acknowledgement.

"Ok I know you all know something about each other but lets get our introductions done." Kurenai began keeping an eye on both Naruto and Kiba, "I'm Yuhi Kurenai, my speciality is Genjutsu, I like social drinking and I dislike narrow minded fools, my dream is to prove women can be as effective shinobi as men."

Kiba and Shino introduced themselves, nothing Naruto didn't know anyway, Kiba liked messing around and was very hot headed he didn't say it outright but he was after Hinata, even he had stopped chasing Ino and Sakura after the beatings they gave him, Shino was more level headed looking at logic over gut his hobbies and goals were almost the same finding new bugs and making colonies out of them.

"Names Uzumaki Naruto, the things I like are Hinata-chan, training with Hinata-chan and learning new jutsu, I dislike those that use heritage to look down on others, my dream is to restore my clan and ensure my precious people are happy, and my goal is to be a respected shinobi and eventually Hokage."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this for someone who was supposed to be loud and obnoxious but he had a clear and respectable aim, she regretted that she had marginalised him something she realised others did to her, she would fix this as quickly as possible.

"Ok we are going to start with some basic chakra control exercises, tree climbing and then water walking." Kurenai announced before showing them how to do it.

Kurenai watched as Kiba charged the tree getting a few feet up it before falling off, Shino was making better headway but at a much calmer state, she turned to see Naruto's progress only to not find him near the trunk but upside down on a tree branch.

"Yo sensei, I did this back a few years ago along with the water one, can I learn some Genjutsu I got nothing in that area." Naruto dropped off the branch landing softly.

Kurenai looked at the paper with information on her students, Naruto was shown to have 1 out of 5 for all his abilities except stamina which was very high, while both the others continued the tree climbing Kurenai took Naruto to the lake to check his water walking, which was also well above par.

"Naruto, I would like to do my own test for you." Kurenai stated showing him the results of his academy days, "This is clearly wrong and I need more accurate information if I'm to train you effectively. Once you are all dismissed for the day I would like to see what you can really do."

Naruto nodded "Ok training ground 44, gate 5 at seven."

Kurenai was again shocked that the boy went anywhere near the forest of death, but nodded in understanding.

**Bar – Next day - Evening**

The three Jonin sensei sat around a table discussing their respective teams, even Kakashi who would have his nose buried in his favourite book was all business.

"Well...I can see why the Hokage put Naruto in my team, I think Genjutsu is his only weak spot." Kurenai started.

"The dead lasts only weak spot? I've seen his report from the academy aside from his stamina he had nothing but weak spots." Kakashi replied lazily.

Kurenai slid a piece of paper towards the two men, the records of her earlier test with Naruto.

"What is with these scores? This is Chunin rank easily." Asuma stated sitting back.

"I started off my team with basic chakra control exercises, tree climbing, Naruto could do both that and water walking without effort, so I did a full academy test on him." Kurenai hit the table with her palm, "Not only did Naruto tell me he knew they were sabotaging his education but he held back just to get by, from what I was told he could have graduated before he hit 7 years old."

The other two let that sink in only Kakashi had graduated earlier, with Genin like Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru the nine students under the three Jonin were looking likely to be those sent to the Chunin exams.

"What about you Kakashi? How are your team?" Asuma enquired.

"Well my team passed the bell test, despite a rocky start between Sasuke and Hinata." Kakashi replied.

"What happened, did the Uchiha attack her?" Kurenai looked at Kakashi her eyes narrowing.

"No, it was the other way around, seems Sasuke called Naruto a no clan orphan earlier, when he insulted Naruto again, well, Hinata threatened to cut his balls off, even had the kunai by them ready to follow through, should make things interesting I got two Kunoichi with split personalities."

The three Jonin continued their discussion about their respective teams and training methods for upcoming missions and the exam that was just over 6 months away.

**Training ground 4 – One week later**

Kurenai had continued training her squad in advanced basic techniques all three were now capable of walking on water though Kiba couldn't jump and land on water without ending up taking a nose dive.

"Ok team, aside from chakra control you will need to increase your basic strength, this will help in Taijutsu usage and even your Ninjutsu but its biggest benefit is increasing your chakra reserves." Kurenai stated as the trio sat listening to her. "So for a warm up 200 push ups."

Kiba and Naruto groaned in unison, while Shino just looked impassive to the extent someone could see behind his high collared coat.

"San" Naruto made a hand sign, before removing his harness.

Kurenai and the team looked at him questioningly.

"San? What was that about." Kiba chuckled. "Is that the number of push ups you can do kid?"

Naruto shot a cool gaze at his feral friend, "I reduced the level of my gravity seal from 5 to 3 I can only do 50 push ups at my highest level and 100 at level 4."

Kurenai's eyes shot open, he used gravity seals? That was a high level Fuinijutsu only one clan were known for having a natural talent at Fuinijutsu at a young age and they...Kurenai groaned inwardly it was obvious who the blonde was the surname itself should have raised those flags, but who was his father?

Kurenai knew he was a Junchuriki, most of the higher level Jonin were privy to such details, she wasn't present for the fight that night as she was deemed too young along with several of the current Jonin-senseis, but one person was known to have fought the Kyubi and sealed it, he eyes widened how could anyone in the village be that blind he looked like the man for god sake.

"N-Naruto, how do you know such a high level technique? And how long have you used it?" Kurenai stammered, she would ask the Hokage later about his heritage.

"It's a clan technique and I've used it for about 6 years." Naruto grinned.

"Gravity seal? What's that?" Kiba enquired.

"I'll show you." Naruto sighed taking his shirt off.

The gravity seal was both a simple yet complex array, a circle with two spirals inside it on his chest, a thick black line spreading out both east and west around him making a second circle on his back, lines flowed from the top and bottom of both arrays before making another loop around both his waist and neck.

The neck circle continued lines down his shoulders making loops around both the upper and lower parts of the biceps and same for the forearms, they could only assume it did the same for the legs. On his chest in the 4 corner quadrants 3 lines denoting the current level of the seal, these were encased in more writing allowing it to be changed at will.

"Cool, I want one." Kiba yelled.

Naruto nodded at Kiba before looking at Shino, "I can put one on you too, but I think this should be discussed with the others first see who wants them done, I can prepare my stuff."

**Naruto's Apartment - Several days later**

Ino sat on his sofa next to Hinata, in the bedroom they could hear Naruto preparing his seal equipment, Ino looked down nervously after the afternoon meeting between the teams 7, 8 and 10 only herself and Kiba opted for them, she knew Choji and Shika wouldn't Shika would just use it as an excuse to laze around and Choji would say it made him lose too much weight.

Shino had declined stating it might affect his Kikaichu, Sasuke had sneered at the concept and belittled Naruto on using such a method again making Ino wonder why she liked the boy and Sakura had turned it down to please Sasuke, it had surprised Ino that Hinata already had the seal and had had so for several years, it miffed the young blonde to know her friends had been keeping secrets from her but she guessed they had their reasons.

Ino thought back to her first meeting with the pair back in the park over 3 years ago. How during one of her usual hangouts with her two 'little brothers' she had spotted the orange tracksuit clan blonde and the cream coat wearing bluenette sitting on the swings and had invited them to play hide and seek with them.

**Park – 3 years ago**

"Ok, I'll start a count to ten then I will find you." Ino commanded causing the other four to scatter.

After a quick count to ten she ran off looking for the quartet, the orange clad boy named Naruto would be the easiest to find, after looking through several bushes she found Shikamaru instead sat behind a tree looking up at the clouds.

"Found you Shika-chan, bet you wish you could hide in the clouds." Ino stated triumphantly.

Choji had been found next, the sound of a crisp bag rustling and crunching giving away his position, it was finding the other two that proved difficult, Ino looked around for 5 minutes before getting frustrated.

'How can either hide this well, are they Shinobi or something?'

"Ok I give." Ino yelled causing the hidden pair to jump down from the same tree.

The five continued to play together for several hours each game had the same outcome, with no-one finding either Hinata or Naruto but they always found the others. The quartet played games and just hung out until it began to turn dark.

"Ok, I've decided you can call me Ino-chan and I'll call you Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan you should be happy I'm allowing you to call me that Naruto-kun only Sasuke-kun should be allowed but I'll make an exception." Ino folded her arms nodding.

"H-hai I-Ino-chan, can we p-play again?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah and Shikamaru can show me that Shogi thing." Naruto flashed her a bright grin.

The group split up with Ino heading back to the flower shop owned by her parents, entering through the back door she walked into the kitchen where her father was looking over a report scroll from his job in the T&I department.

"I'm home daddy." Ino chirped taking a fruit juice from the fridge, "I made some new friends today, they are really good at hide and seek."

Inoichi looked up from his report and smiled at his daughter. Inoichi was a tall well built man with spiky blonde hair pushed up by his hitai-ate with a pony tail tied at the back, he was wearing the standard Jonin uniform with a red sleeveless haori over it.

"Really Hime? What are they like?" Inoichi closed the scroll.

Ino told her father about the shy Hyuga heiress and the blonde fox like boy, Inoichi's face hardened but he hid it well, but his daughter could read his emotions well.

"What's wrong daddy?" Ino asked worried her father was angry at something.

Inoichi sighed before calling in his wife who had been in the shop, Ino's mother walked into the kitchen elegantly she wore a dark teal dress with a gem on the front and her brown hair tied in a bun her eyes a shade lighter brown than her hair.

"What is it dear?" Ino's mother asked elegantly.

"Ran-chan, Hime has met Uzumaki Naruto, I think we need to have a small meeting." Inoichi stated.

Ran nodded before leaving to close the store and upon her return sat beside her husband, Ran herself had heard of Naruto during the weekly coffee meetings, many complaints had been directed at the young boy for pranks and theft of goods.

Ran had asked her husband about the boy, it was below her to judge a person on second second hand knowledge, and her husband was a member of the higher shinobi ranks, he had told her no ANBU reports had mentioned stealing so it had seemed many shop keepers were using him as a scapegoat.

She had kept out of such vulgar slandering and would decide upon meeting the boy if she ever did.

"Hime, I want to make this absolutely clear to you now." Inoichi sighed how could he explain to his daughter without breaking the Hokage's law, "If you want to be friends with the Uzumaki boy, I want you to make your own mind up, not let others beliefs cloud your judgement."

Ino blinked at her father, she knew he was a serious person when working but usually doted on her when she was around, to see him acting like this made her nervous.

"Uzumaki is disliked by many villagers, the main reason for this is not his fault he has no control over this reason and he himself doesn't know about it, if you spend time with him you will see how he is treated by the civilians and even by some of the shinobi."

"I didn't raise you to make choices based on others perceptions more so when they are wrong, get to know the boy before you decide." Inoichi finished making a mental note to speak with Shikaku and Choza to see what their thoughts were on this.

Ino didn't know what problem the civilians had with her fellow blonde, we was a bit loud but cheerful and seemed quite friendly with Hinata-chan, but she would take her fathers words to heart.

Over the next few weeks she would meet up with the pair alongside her 'little brothers' during their wanders through town she had noticed the scowls and glares aimed at the boy, her father had refused to tell her why he was hated but she couldn't see a reason for it sure he would prank people but nothing that would warrant this level of animosity.

The academy had been no different, with sneers and even belittling of him by the instructors, she had noticed how both his and Hinata's grades were quite high until the first term test then dropped to the bottom making her suspect some tampering but had no evidence of this.

She had watched as Naruto had tried to befriend Sasuke, she admitted to herself that if Naruto could bring Sasuke into their circle of friends she would kiss him for that but had watched dejectedly when he had ignored the blonde every time her tried to speak to him.

More and more it seemed to be some conspiracy against Naruto as every time a Taijutsu spar was set it was always Naruto against Sasuke when it came to exams and even when Sasuke beat him with a single punch he would get top grades.

**Naruto's Apartment – Present day**

Ino shook herself out of her revere noticing that Naruto had begun moving furniture into the corners of the room, getting up from the sofa she and Hinata begun helping him.

"What's this about?" Ino asked.

"I need to draw the array and need a lot of space before I can place it on you." Naruto looked up from moving another plant he had bought from her shop.

After clearing the entire living area of furniture Naruto began measuring Ino using a tailors tape.

"Need basic measurements to get the array right." Naruto explained, "Had a lot of fun with guess work on this with myself, if I get it right in one it will grow with you and wont cause discomfort."

Ino watched as Naruto wrote the measurements into a note pad along with several annotations, after finishing up the measurements Naruto began drawing an array on the floor. A large circle filled the room made up of complex symbols instead of a solid line, a smaller circle with the same writing in the dead centre of this array before a set of 10 lines segmenting the larger circle and joining the two together.

"This is to allow for up to 10 times normal gravity you can choose any level like this and even part levels like 1.5 gravity." Naruto explained professionally.

Ino liked that he was going through the steps with her it made her more comfortable with the process, she watched as he drew the Kanji numbers in each segment along with several spirals around them.

"Ok, the main array is done, I'll leave the room so you can prepare." Naruto left to his bedroom after this.

Ino removed her top and led face down on the floor a blush on her face Hinata help put her in a comfortable position, when she was set Naruto was called back in.

"Ok, I'll do a dry run first to get you used to the feeling on your back, then I'll draw the transfer array on your back and activate the array."

Ino grunted an acceptance to this trying not to look at the boy, Hinata seemed to be blushing as she noticed that Naruto was too, after running the brush gently over Ino's back causing some giggling from the ticklish sensation.

"Ok, I'm beginning now."

Another affirmation from Ino before the feeling of a damp brush dexterously drawing the seal on her back, Ino tried not to imagine if her father had walked in on this and demanded a wedding there and then but not until a mind transfer to scrub all memories from the boy had been done.

"Finished the seal, now to transfer."

Naruto placed all his fingers on her back in each of the 10 spirals in the seal.

"Fuinijutsu: Tensou wo shiiru shimasu (Seal transfer)."

The gravity seal flowed towards the girl wrapping around her body before fading, Naruto left the roof again allow Ino to put her top back on before explaining the levels and removal of the seal. After saying goodbye to Ino, Naruto slumped onto the sofa.

"You know it's getting harder to hide our true selves and abilities from the others."

Hinata nodded, "True but only until we can make Chunin then only our forms need to be kept a secret."

**Konoha Mission office – Several months later – late afternoon**

Over the last few months Naruto had spent more time training with his new team, Kiba still fighting with Naruto over Hinata and leadership of the group, Hinata's relationship with her father had improved quite a bit since the graduation, but the elders still aimed to brand her when Hanabi became a Genin causing some friction within the main family.

Hinata now stayed more openly at Naruto's several days a week, the clone was still used more for the elders sake now.

Team 8 had just completed another D-rank mission, and stood waiting their turn in the mission office, seated around two desks were the Hokage and Iruka dealing with mission filing and several Chunin dealing with payment.

"Team 8 mission completion." Kurenai stated.

Another mission chasing down the damn cat, both Naruto and Kiba had claw marks over themselves from the wayward pet, the cat obviously not liking dogs or foxes. The Hokage nodded team 8 had a good track record for mission completion, it was time to give them a harder mission, but they needed to believe they were ready.

"Very good, I have another D-rank mission for you." the Hokage said hiding his smirk.

"Enough D-rank missions old man." Kiba yelled, "Give us a real mission not some baby mission,were ready."

Naruto just shook his head in exasperation, while Shino just stood impassively, Kurenai with her eyes wide at the outburst from the hot headed member of the group.

"Very well, Iruka show in our guest Tazuna."

Iruka stood up from his desk and left the room.

What's this these kids are supposed to protect me?" A surly voice muttered from the door.

Turning to face the new arrival, the man stood almost 6ft tall, with grey hair and glasses covering dark eyes, a grey/green sleeveless shirt and black trousers a bottle of sake in his hand.

The old man eyed the quartet appraising them, "great a kid who smells worse than wet dog, a kid who hides behind his coat and a woman, well the blonde looks like he could do something so I guess 1 in 4."

"Hey don't insult my team." Naruto shot back restraining Kiba, "were ninja not bandits, its our skills that matter not our appearance."

"Very well, I expect you all to protect me even at your own cost, we leave tomorrow morning nine sharp, main gate." Tazuna spoke before leaving.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 2 I must say I think the will of fire is back, so I will be hitting up my other story hard, Chapter 3 will be the waves mission. In regards to my splitting up the NaruHina pair in terms of teams I myself haven't seen it done in other fics, by doing this I can give other female characters some time with Naruto particularly those I'm adding to his harem for the record I think 6 girls should be enough for a main harem with a few minor girls maybe, I wont be making this a poll I find polls to cause problems with others stories, below is my list.**

**In harem: Hinata, Ino, Tenten**

**Possibly: Anko, Temari (On the fence here as I like the UST between her and Shika, but who knows maybe Naruto can win her with badassery).**

**For a reference with money terms I am going with the following:**

**1 Ryo = 10 Yen**

**1000 Yen = $10**

**75p = $1**

**Since I'm British I use pounds as my base. Please R&R.**

**Shinobicon**

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: - A B ranked Jutsu that allows the person to create a solid tangible copy of themselves, with the exception of physical power (muscle building, strength building) anything learned by the clones will be learnt by the original upon dispelling.**

**I want this to be known Kage Bunshin is used when up to 50 clones are required, Taju Kage Bunshin is used for 51+ (the anime is a little sketchy on numbers so I'm using this number)**

**Kage Bunshin: - Standard clone that can take a solid hit before dispelling, uses a standard amount of chakra, any remaining chakra when dispelling returns to the original.**

**Tatakai Kage Bunshin:- Reinforced or Battle Shadow Clones, can fight and take many hits before dispelling good for misdirection when mixed with the weaker version, each clone requires 10x the chakra of an original, other information same as the Kage Bunshin.**

**Sensou Kage Bunshin:- Hardened or War Shadow Clones, are the highest level created and completely independent of the original these ones don't dispel and die like real humans no chakra or lessons learned are sent back, good for body doubles they require 500x the chakra of the Tatakai version.**


End file.
